Sweet Dreams
by Graceling Evermore
Summary: Yes! My first fanfiction I'm really happy about this I just can't wait till my next one  don't expect it for awhile  This is a Trick and Treat fan fiction I'm very pleased with this it better then the things I've tried to write! Hope you like it!


Miku trembled as the twins led her down a strange road. She wasn't sure who they were or how they knew her but she trusted them. They spoke like they had known her for simply ages. "Miku, you have simply no idea how long we've waited for you to come." said Len his voice sweet and smooth like syrup. Miku looked at the boy his blonde hair, blue eyes, and black clothes matched that of which Miku had guessed was his sister. "What do you mean waiting for me?" she asked horribly confused. "Well what Len means is that it's been so long that we've missed you and, we can't wait to play with you." The girl said sweetly the same tone her brother had used. Miku felt like she should run but her mind wouldn't force her to move. The twins smiled a mischievous smile as they came upon a huge gate. "Welcome home milady!" the twins said leaning down to kiss Miku's hands. Miku felt the goose bumps on her arms even the long sleeves on her dress couldn't keep her warm. "Oh dear your freezing! Come in before you catch a chill." Rin squealed pulling Miku inside the old old manor looked old and like it could fall in any second. All the furniture was covered with white sheets. "I guess you haven't had many guests." Miku asked looking at the furniture. "Don't you remember this place?" Len said sweetly his voice sweeter than normal almost doll like.

"Not really." Miku said still trying to think of how she knew this place. Len smiled a sad smile "This was your house when you where younger." Miku looked at Len shocked.

"My old house?"Miku asked frightened by how they said it like it was a normal thing."Yes Len and I stay here because it's where you left us." Rin said smiling. Her smile masked the pain in her voice. Miku was horribly confused by what Rin said. Before Miku could say anything in return Len took her hand and led her to a room. "Please sit." Len said still smiling as he pointed to a light purple couch covered in sweets of all kinds chocolates, caramels, syrups, and cinnamon sticks. Miku's mouth watered as she looked over the sweets. "May I have one?"

The twins giggled "They are all yours Milady!"

"Really?" Miku asked taking a piece of chocolate.

"Yes really," their voices less human "eat all you want and if you get tired there's a bed of over here."

"Thank you!" Miku said not realizing how doll like the twins sounded. Rin stirred her cup that she picked up and when she took it out caramel hit Miku's cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said wiping the sticky candy off her cheek and licked her fingers.

"Its fine," Miku smiled stuffing her mouth full of candies and syrups. The more she ate the nicer the twins seemed. They gave her more sweets every time she ate one. Miku noticed that she was quite sick and asked if she could lie down for a moment. "Please do we can't have you getting sick now can we?" The twins asked still smiling. "I guess not. Thank you for being so kind." Miku yawned thinking she had shut her eyes. Len smiled picking up a sweet smelling blindfold. "Let's let her wake to blindness." Rin giggled "Not yet dear brother let her dream of her past sins." Len nodded.

Miku giggled as her father patted her teal hair. Her father was a very gorgeous and kind man who would do anything for Miku. He smiled and asked if she wanted a gift. Miku shouted "Yes, Papa!" her father laughed and handed her two dolls that looked like twins. She hugged her father and ran to her room dolls in both hands. She sat the dolls on her bed. "I'll name you Len!" she said holding him in the air. "And I'll name you Rin!" she said holding up the dolls. Weeks went by and all she did was play with her new dolls. When Miku was alone the dolls seemed to come alive they sang, danced, and had tea with her when no one else would. Miku love the dolls and the dolls loved her. They never left Miku's small arms. Miku told them thing she had never told anyone before not even her old dolls. Her dolls didn't like any of her family so they told her lies about them to make her hate them. Her mother worried about Miku and told her father to get her another doll and throw away the other ones."Miku, come down stairs please dear."Miku's father called brushed his blue hair away from his gorgeous face. "What is it Papa?" Miku said dolls in hand. Her father pulled a pink haired doll out from behind him. Miku rushed down the stairs. "Hey, give me that!" she said the other dolls still in her arms. Her father shook his head. "Miku you must give me those dolls in your arms or you won't get the new one .If you give them up you can't take them back, it's a deal." He said sternly. Miku looked in her father's blue eyes it wasn't like him to make her choose she new something was wrong but she was only a looked at the doll in her fathers hand she loved her father even though the dolls told her what a bad person he was but her father was a good man and he wouldn't do something unless ther was a reason. Miku looked at her dolls and then at the new one she had made up her mind. Dropping the old dolls she took the one from her father and happily ran off to her room. Her father picked up the toys. "They are only dolls what could they have possibly done?" The dolls cried for Miku she had betrayed them and they would get her back.

Miku awoke to Len and Rin right next to her. She was sitting on a chair in a grand corridor that reminded her of the one from her dream. "Let's play a game Len give me the blind fold." Rin said holding out her hand. Len smiled handing her the long then cloth. Miku trembled like a scared mouse as Rin tied the cloth over her eyes. Miku felt hands pulling her somewhere. When the hand dropped her she was so scared that she fainted. When she awoke there was a small hole in the blindfold she looked for the twins looking for an escape but what see saw frightened her more. In the light from the jack-o-lantern's instead of the twins having normal human shadows they had dolls shadows. Miku shrieked. "Oh you bad kid how dare you wake up so early!" The twins said "If your blindfold isn't tight enough maybe I should blind you instead!" Rin shouted reaching for her blindfold. "Oh look your smiling isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Rin said moving Miku's face to where it looked like she was smiling Len Nodded in agreement. Miku noticed stuffed toys with knives in them. Rin hugged Miku from behind and fiddled with the rose on her dress. "Now do you remember us?" Miku's eyes got wide as she realized who the twins really where. "You're the dolls from my dream!" she shouted. Len for the first time frowned "Give them up once you do you can't take them back, it's a deal." Tears filled his now orange eyes "You took the other doll." Miku heard the pain in his voice. The twins closed their eyes long enough for her to run. "Miku!" the twins screeched running after her

"Miku! Miku! Stop please we love you!" the twins screamed chasing Miku through the woods. "Leave me alone!" Miku said her feet burned from running. Every time she took a turn Len or Rin was right there in front of her. She felt her legs give up on her. The twins raced after her they didn't get tired. Miku screamed till her lungs couldn't make anymore sound. "Miku we just want to love you forever." They said looking down at her. Miku started to laugh from fear she looked into their eyes. The twins smiled leaning towards Miku. "Oh dear Len I think we broke our toy!" Rin said holding Miku's hysterical face in her hands. Len laughed patting Miku's head and using her father's voice asked "I have something for you." He pulled out a small bottle and licked her cheek. He poured the bottle's content into Miku's mouth. The syrup tasted like blood bitter and chalky it made her sick. Len made Miku swallow the revolting syrup. Miku choked until she spit out blood. "Oh no Rin look she doesn't like it. Well don't worry it will be over soon my darling." Len said kissing Miku's cheek. They pulled Miku into the woods blood pouring from her lips. "Len it's time." Rin said looking in her brothers eyes smiling. "Now we will all be together forever!" Len agreed. They smiled as their human features turned to a doll's features they took Miku's hands and turned to their true form as dolls.


End file.
